


Aphrodite City

by YOTB



Series: Aphrodite City [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cybernetics, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fake Breasts, Futanari, Implants, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, MILF, Other, bimbo, bimbofication, breast implants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOTB/pseuds/YOTB
Summary: Aphrodite city is a place of wonders. A metropolis build to be a playground for pleasure seeking individuals.
Series: Aphrodite City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145303
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Sarah Jeongs hands were shaking nervously. Once again she found herself fixing her short bobcut, although it was already perfectly in place when she left her apartment this morning. She had called off every other appointment for today, including the break she was taking with one of her special co-workers at 13:30 every day. She also had already decided to take the following day off as well. The doctor poured herself another glass of scotch, a very expensive kind, that had to be imported from earth at an outragous mark-up. Yet she poured her tumbler almost half full and slammed it back like some college slut, trying to get wasted as fast as possible.

It helped nothing. Her mind didn't calm down in the slightest and was still going 1000 miles an hour, all it achieved was that she was getting more and more drunk and unfocused.  
Once again her eyes wandered to the holographic clock hovering above the doorway to her office. It was almost noon, Magnolia Fairchild was going to be here any minute now.  
She got up from and poured herself another glass. Behind her large desk was a wall completly made out of glass, doubling as a window and a display for conferences and calls. The corporate tower of Olympus was easily the highest building in the city, with its spire piercing the clouds on rainy days with still several hundred stories to spare. And even though Dr. Jeong was not at the very top of the corporate ladder, her office was up high enough to get a good overlook over the neon covered sea that was Aprodite city. She looked out of her window, fully aware that it was basically impossible to spot an approaching shuttle with unaugmented eyes.  
She moved back and sat down on her desk rubbing her temple before downing her drink.  
Normally a woman such as Magnolia Fairchild wouldn't care for some mid-tear genetical engineer like her, but for some reason one of the richest persons in the whole city asked for her personally.

This was the fourth time that Magnolia had visited Olympus this year. And it seemed like she was here for purely private reasons. It was the first time Sarah would met her in person. Her hands were still shaking. Earlier appointments were done by Dr. Menninger, a collegue that vanished just two weeks ago. Just one day after her last appointment.  
The intercom rang and the door to her office opened without her permission. A giant woman wearing a black bodysuit entered her office. The fabric hugged her curves and impressive muscles as tight as a second skin and left nothing to the imagination. She wore a helmet and an exoskeleton which further enhanced her already augmented capabilities.  
„That beast probably could take out a whole squat of Outland Raiders without breaking a sweat“ Sarah thought to herself.  
„Dr. Sarah Jeong?“ she asked in a metallic voice  
„Y-yes“ Sarah answered clearly intimidated  
  
The giant woman nodded barely noticable and went out of the door again, then Magnolia entered.  
Sarah had heard stories about Magnolia Fairchild and of course she had seen pictures and videos of her, some of which she looked at very carefully in the depth of a lonely night. But when she saw her in person it felt like she saw her for the first time.  
Like basically every upper class woman nowadays Sarah had had a ton of work done on her body, giving her the body of a bimbo fucktoy with breasts the size of her head, a thin waist and a sizeable ass that looked like it was made for twerking. Combined with her strict routine of diet and excerice she had sculptured a body that was build for sex. And yet once she saw Magnolia stepping through the door and into her office she felt thin as a twig and flat as a board.

Her tits entered the room long before the rest of her body did. Two enormous orbs, perfectly spherical and gravity defying bounced through the wide doorframe. They were only covered by a thin strip of silver fabric. Each strip was so thin that easily an inch of her nipples showed on each sides of the fabric. The further the strips went down, the wider they got until they merged into the lower part of a dress, just below her bellybutton. It also obscured nothing and even highlighted the most defined abs Sarah had ever seen on a woman. Her body widened to incredibly proportions again as a gigantic ass filled the dress below the waist, stretching the fabric to its absolut limits. Each step Magnolia took in her metallic ten inch plateau heels made her whole body jiggle and made Sarah feel a tingle between her legs.  
She managed to loosen her eyes from Magnolias body and instead focused on her face. Even though Magnolia was somewhere between her late 40s and early 50s her face didn't show it in the slightest, if anything it made her beautiful face look more stern and the weavy mane of silver hair that she wore proudly gave her an aura of royality. Her deep blue eyes had the sharpness of a hawk and were alongside her puffy red lips and noumerous pieces of gold jewelery the only sprinkels of strong colors on her flawless alabaster skin.

Without asking for permission Magnolia sat down and waved at her guard, which in turn immediately left the office and closed the door behind her. The older woman looked at Sarah and said something, which the doctor wasn't able to focus on. All Sarah could focus on were Magnolias lips. The movement of the biggest and fullest lips she had ever seen was hypnotizing to her. She couldn't help herself but study those glossy red cockpillows that seem to be unable to ever be fully closed, always giving a tiny glimps at her perfectly white teeth behind them.

„Dr. Jeong?“ a sultry voice said and Sarahs hearth stopped for a second, she almost jumped out of her chair.  
„I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Fairchild. I-“  
„Have you been drinking, doctor?“ Magnolia said with a voice like honey while one of her fingers, ornamented by a two inch long fake golden nail pointed at the bottle.  
Sarah froze in her stressed state she had forgotten to put the bottle away.  
Immediately her mind began to race, even faster than it did before.  
In her mind she was already filling out a job application for a stripclub, since that would probably be the only job she might be able to get in this City after getting fired from Olympus. Magnolias hand wandered across the table and grabbed the bottle with her slender yet strong looking fingers. Her blue eyes wandered across the label.  
„McKenly 21 years old“ she said and Sarah thought to see her puffy lips forming a tiny smile „I used to drink a lot of it when I was younger... It's a lovely indulgence to drink something that is older than oneself, wouldn't you say, doctor?“  
Sarah sighted and her head fell low „I am very sorry, Miss. I was-“  
„May I, doctor?“ Magnolia said, catching Sarah offguard  
„Wh- Of-of course!“ she stammered and went down to open a drawer of her desk „Just, give me a secooooh“  
Magnolia had brought the bottle to her lips and made the wide neck of the bottle disappear between her glossy cockpillows. Without any hesitation or sign of shame she pushed the entire neck of the bottle into her mouth until her lips created what looked like an airtight seal around the square glass body. Then she threw her head back and let the liquor pour down her swan-like neck, not twitching or coughing a single time.  
The grotesquly perverted sight alone set Sarahs pussy ablaze, soon she would be sitting in a puddle of her own making.

A few seconds passed and Magnolia pulled the now empty bottle with an audible „PLOP“ from between her lips and set it down on the table again.  
„Thank you, doctor. I really _hic!_ needed that. Don't worry about the whiskey, one of my assistants will send you a new one, maybe something a little more high class“  
She leaned back into the chair her gigantic breasts in full display, heaving up and down as the alcohol started to take affect and her perfectly pale skin was taking on a slightly more rosey tone.  
„I believe you have something else for me, other than just a stiff drink, right doctor?“  
Sarah had to shake her head to be able to concentrate again, it was hard to stay focused with the things she had seen in just the past two minutes.  
„Ah, yes. Of course, I am sorry Miss. I-“  
„You don't have to apologize so often doctor, just keep going like this is any other assignment“  
  
Her words meant nothing. Sure, Dr. Sarah Jeong had created artificial humans for over a decade by now and she certainly had to follow certain specifications given by the contractor and yet she felt that the stakes were different this time.  
After the former bioengineer; Dr. Menninger, who took care of Magnolias request had failed her and had been punished accordingly. Nobody had seen her the day after and nobody knew what happened to her until they heard of her fate a two weeks later through rumors.  
Worse than death. Her employment had been terminated and she had been given a bad certificate of employment. Getting fired from a high position by the company that made up around 90% of the planets economic output meant that her career was virtually over. She was probably drinking away her sorrows in some seedy lowtown bar right now, before leaving the planet or getting stuck here becoming a prostitute.

Sarah chased the thought away from her mind, while pressing a small button on her desk. The huge glass window tainted to black in an instant, before blue lines appeared on it, quickly building up an interface with several highly technical graphes floating in the room.  
„Well, your request made us face some, let's say, issues, mainly finding fitting genetical material as a base to build from. My predecessor decided to work around this by splicing the genetical code, hoping to create the desired traits by chance. As you know those results were... insufficiant“  
Sarah could feel sweat building up on her forehead, she looked over to Magnolia. In the dim blue light her facial features seemed even more accentuated, her cheekbones looked razorsharp and her bright red lips had turned black from the blue light, giving her an otherworldy aura. She looked even more stern and cold than before. A few moments passed until she raised her eyebrow, silently ordering Sarah to continue.  
„Uhm. Yes... Well I decided to go another route, instead choosing to use existing genetical material from our archieves, carefully selecting the desired traits“  
„Numbers“ Magnolia said sending tingles down Sarahs spine.  
„Well... I think pictures would be better“ she said after a short while to regaine her posture  
Her hands wandered across the desk until she found another button, which she promtly pressed.

The room lit up as several hundred new blue lines appeared over her desk, forming a mesh that quickly folded into a three dimensional hologram of a muscular shemale figure right between the two of them.  
„Impressive“ Magnolia said and bit her thick lower lip „But I would like to have more details and _hard_ numbers“  
„Yes,of course Madam“ Sarah said, feeling a wave of releave washing over her. That small gesture of approval had given her some breathing room and the knot in her stomach got a little smaller.  
„The finished product will be about 7 and a half to eight feet tall and around 400 pounds heavy. We will install subdermal muscle enhancers after the growth stage, yet a certain amount of training will still be required to keep the muscle mass at a steady level“  
Dr. Jeong made a wave with her hand and switched the hologram from her desk to the large screen on her blacked window. She turned around, explaining the visuals like a teacher while writing on a chalkboard, yet she still felt Magnolias eyes like daggers on her back. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw that Magnolia had leaned forward, following her briefing like a curious child, eager to learn more. Her massive baloon tits almost touched the edge of her desk. In that position she looked like she was wearing even less. Sarah rubbed her legs together, she was soaking wet.

„Focus on your work, Sarah“ she told herself and took a deep breath  
„Since our last product was deemed too small, we went back again and instead of improving the earlier version, we started from the ground up there as well“  
„Sarah...“ Magnolia said with a sultry voice „I need numbers, dear“  
Sarah swallowed nervously before she began to talk.  
„We... Uhm... I believe the finished product will have around 21 inches in lenght and 5 inches in diameter, I hope that is acceptable“ she finally stammered while turning around.

For the first time Magnolias icy countenance broke and her mouth opened as wide as her bloated lips allowed. Her slender fingers formed a ring visualizing the massive girth of a 5 inch thick monstercock. Magnolia slid foward in her chair, her bulging cheeks acting like a cushion. Both her legs went up and she put her feet down on the edges of Sarahs desk, spreading them wide apart. Her white dress rolled up her legs almost by itself, reveiling that she hadn't been wearing anything underneath. A smooth, hairless and bright pink pussy flanked by the fullest mounds Sarah had ever seen was presented to her. Magnolias own juice had moistened it so far that it glistered in the artificial light emitted from the screen. It looked so plump and moist, begging to be filled or eaten out. Magnolias hand moved down her own crotch, carefully caressing her hungry slit.  
There was no shame whatsoever in her face, no sign of embarrassment or coyness. Magnolia acted completly casual, just an animal filling its sexual needs. Two fingers quickly disappeared inside her moist hole with no resistance and a tiny moan escaped her lips „Please continue, doctor“  
  
The next few minutes Sarah continued her briefing, talking about the features of Magnolias newest studtoy. The powerfull musculature allowing the most aggressive slamfucking possible, the excessive semen production satifying the hungriest cumsluts and the barely nonexistent recovery periods to tire out even the most extreme nymphomaniacs. Somewhere between discribing the features of the grapefruit sized bullballs and the possibility of drugged up sperm Sarah heard a clattering sound followed by a wet sound that she tried to ignore at first. Over the next few minutes of the briefing Sarah noticed those wet sounds over and over again, while she sternly forced herself to face the large screen. It was already obvious before, the woman had made no secret out of it. Magnolia Fairchild, heir to a gigantic corporate fortune and possibly the most influencal person on the whole planet, was straight up masturbating just a few feet away from her. But once Sarah had finished her rather technical briefing and turned back around her professional fassade immediatly broke into a thousand tiny shards. She had prepared herself to see the bimbo godess on the other side of the room, fingerfucking her wet hole, maybe even fisting it by now. But what she saw took all the wind out of Sarahs lungs and a silent gasp was all she managed to create.  
  
The bottle of whisky had disappeared from Sarahs desk once again and was now firmly buried inside Magnolias insatiable cunt. Her bright pink flesh gripping the wide glass body so tightly that Sarah thought the glass would start to crack any second now. Loud moans escaped the bimbo matrons puffed up lips as she twisted and turned the bottle inside her, covering it completly with her fluid. Every few seconds she pulled the bottle out with a loud _Plop_ , using the slender neck as a handle, before slamming it back inside as quickly as her well toned arms allowed her.  
„As you can see Hgnnnn~ doctor I am rather impressed with your work“  
She spread her legs even further apart, giving Sarah a perfect look on her stretched out pussy.  
„I think you can understand now hgggnnn~ why I have such extreme size requirements“  
She let go of the neck and instead took her middlefinger, pushing against the cap of the bottle, effortlessly pushing the rest of it inside her without the smallest sight of discompfort.  
„This feels nice“ she moaned „But I am not really looking for nice, doctor. I'm looking for brutal and merciless fucking that makes me feel like a real woman“  
Her rock hard abs contracted and the neck of the bottle showed up again. Magnolia grabbed it and pulled on it, her trained arm bulging as she pulled against her own pussy gripping the glass body with all its strenght. Then suddenly, with another loud _Plop_ the bottle sprung free, sending drops of her nectar in a large arch splattering around the office.  
  
Magnolia fell back into the chair, panting, her forehead decorated with drops of sweat.  
„Damn... looks like I got a little excited“ she said and brushed her silver hair back „You can be really proud of yourself, doctor.“  
She placed the bottle back onto the desk. Her tight pussy had almost peeled of the label from the glass which now hung loosly from the bottle.  
„Well, doctor I would say we got a deal. How long until completion?“  
Sarah took a moment to regain her senses again, not sure if what she had just saw, had really happend. After a few moments she managed to answer, barely getting the words out.  
„About 36 hours after we get green light from you“  
„Well, you got it. Start it immediately.“  
Sarah nodded, trembling while she typed a few commands in the holographic console on her desk.  
„The process is completly autonomous, we will send it to you as soon as we can“  
„Good“ Magnolia said. She still hadn't lowered her legs „That gives us time to talk about your future“  
„My future, Miss Fairchild?“  
„Yes, your near and your distant future“ Her face gave in to show a hint of a smile „Your distant future will take place way higher in the corporate ladder if your near future takes place between my legs“  
Sarah gasped. She had endured the embarrassing display of open masturbation as best as she could, hiding her thoughts and emotions as much as she was able to, given the situation. But this blatant offering, was too much even for her. Her mind began to race again.  
Was this a trick? A trap?  
Was this the true reason doctor Menninger was gone?  
Had she fallen for the temptation?

„Miss Fairchild“ Sarah began, trying to sound as professional as she was able to „I don't want to sound rude, or ungratefull, but I find this highly inappropriate“  
Magnolia giggled. It was strange seeing the icy fassade of such a larger than life person melt, even if it was just for a second. Sarah once again felt a cold shudder running down her spine.  
„I am not trying to trick you, doctor. I noticed the way you looked at me, the way everybody looks at me. Everybody wants me, you are no exception“  
She was right. Sarahs dress did hide most of it, but she had small rivers of her syrup running down the inside of both of her legs. Her slip had become so drenched it wasn't able to soak up any more liquid. Each time she had even glanced at Magnolia a new wave of sexual exitment had washed over her, sending tiny shivers across her whole body and making her pussy produce a new dash of natural lubrication. Magnolias tiny smile disappeared, her expressionless fassade formed again. It was the face of a woman that would ruin ones life, for not satisfying her to the fullest.  
„Dr. Jeong“ she said, her cold blue eyes locked onto Sarah like she was her prey „Eat. My. Fucking. Pussy.“  
  
Without another word, Sarah fell down onto her knees and crawled between Magnolias legs. The dominating aura of this woman and her total disregard to hide her power over others, made it feel like it was just the right thing to do. A tiny, barely noticable nod from the Milf-goddess send shudders down her spine once more and released a new gush of her nektar, dripping onto the floor between her legs, leaving a tiny trail.  
Once she has reached her destination, Sarah only realized how rock hard Magnolias body truely was. She looked up a cobblestone road made out of abs, leading to a canyon between to perfectly spherical tits of unnatural firmness. Between them two opal eyes stared at her, undressing her with looks alone. Magnolia Fairchilds body was the culmination of a brutal workout routine and strict lifestyle choices that she must've followed fanatically for years, if not decades. Combined with her extensive Makeup and silicone enhanced curves she casted an image of such sexual proess that she seemed to exist outside of time. Never growing older, only aging like the finest wine.

Sarah couldn't but marvel at the godlike figure in front of her. Then she suddenly felt a hand caressing her cheek, gently rubbing a thumb over her lips, like she was inspecting them, before finally pushing her thumb inside her mouth. Sarahs legs went weak, yet Magnolia pulled her to her face, using the finger in her mouth like a hook on a fish. Without any effort she guided Sarah into motion she couldn't help but follow, putting herself with Magnolia face to face.  
The faint smell of expensive whisky reached her nose, followed by some floral perfume, she didn't recognized but knew that it was only the most expensive and extravagant brand. The smell alone was more intoxicating then all the whisky she had drank before. Her head was starting to spin, when she saw that Magnolia had produced a small tiny golden sheet of paper, smaller than a fingernail.  
„What is that?“ Sarah asked, but received no answer.  
Instead Magnolia opened her impossible plumb lips and let her long toung roll out between her perfectly white teeth. Gently she put the tiny sheet on the tip of her toung where it sticked. Her thumb slit out of Sarahs mouth and with eyes alone she told her to come even closer.  
  
Sarah obliged, trying to carefully move closer, but once again she found a strong hand gripping her, this time by her hair, and guiding her towards the icequeens face. Their lips mashed together and Magnolias toung shot into Sarahs mouth like the tip of a spear. Sarah couldn't help but squal, but her protests were smothered by Magnolias moaning. Her toung twirled around in Sarahs mouth, spreading the taste of highclass liquor and mixing their spit. Before she knew it the small sheet was in her mouth and Magnolia withdrew, producing long ropes of sticky saliva that dripped down on her exposed chest once they finally broke. Without saying a word the Milfqueen rubbed the spit all over her exposed tits, giving them a nice shine.  
  
Then the drug hit Sarah. These days most drugs were smartdrugs that took effect immediately and could be switched off whenever desired, detoxing the body in mere seconds. Everybody had access to certain drugs here in Aprodite city, but the stuff people like Magnolia Fairchild could get their hands on was something completly different. chemical compounds and software that wouldn't be on the market or hit the streets for another 5 or maybe even 10 years. And by then it would be considered outdated again by people of her social standing.

Sarahs heart began to race, her whole body turned hot, her pussy wasn't wet anymore, it was flooding. Her head shot forward, trying to violently kiss the woman in front of her, but Magnolias strong grip still kept her in her place. A sharp crack echoed through the room and a handprint appeared on Sarahs cheek. There was no pain felt, only pleasure filtered through the drugged haze of her mind. A moan escaped her and her whole body shook.  
„Thank you“ she slurred, unable to closer her drooling mouth.  
Another harsh slap and she was thrown back onto the ground, right between the strong legs of Magnolia, still presenting her pussy. An offering that had turned into a duty.  
Sarah pressed her face between Magnolias legs, eagerly kissing the pair of lips that were now presented to her. The smell was driving her crazy. The taste was sweeter than anything she ever tasted. Her toung swirled around, moving up and down, left and right, kissing her lips and clit every so often and constantly finding new patterns she wasn't aware she even knew.  
Magnolia sat there, looking down on the doctor, saying not a single word, but giving off a tiny moan of approval every now and then.  
She had let go of Sarahs hair, there was no need to guide the doctor anymore, there was no inhibition anymore, no pretended professionalism, only a dirty cuntlicking slut with a drugmelted mind, that would eat and suck anything that would be presented to her.  
Magnolias hands wandered up her body until they reached her enormous bimbo tits. One hand on each one, caressing turned into fondling and squeezing until she was pinching her own nipples, twisting them to the point she had to bit down on her puffy crimson lips hard, so to not let out a scream.

For minutes the room was filled with wet sounds, moaning and occasionally slapping. Magnolias head had fallen back on the chair, a silent moan escaped her mouth as she stared onto the ceiling. Her body slowly building up a glistening layer of sweat. „Fuck... you're really good at this, doctor“ she said as another tiny orgasm hit her.  
Sarah didn't hear a thing, her whole mind was focused towards sniffing, licking and kissing. Over and over she dove down between Magnolias legs, making out with her pussy like her life depended on it, only stopping for a moment once she ran out of breath.

Her subtle makeup had turned into streaks of color across her face, her dress was soaked in spit pussy juice, making the artificial silk shine like seethrough latex and giving a good look at her own impressive curves.  
Magnolias breathing had consistenly been speeding up over the last few minutes, her pale face had gotten more and more pinkish. When Sarah went down for another dive into Magnolias crotch she suddenly found her head locked between her powerfull legs. Two hands grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in with such vicious roughness, that fighting back was pointless. Sarahs face was pulled against Magnolias pussy so hard, that her nose entered her well trained slit. Her toung was getting numb from the furious makeout session, yet the drug was pushing her on, forcing her to ignore the pain, the exhaustion and her body pleading for oxygen.  
  
A loud scream, sounding like an animal in pain, ringed in her ears, echoing through the office. It must've been audible on the whole floor, but neither of the two women cared one bit, they were caught in a storm of their own lust. Magnolias pussy released a tidal wave of liquid while her whole body spasmed like a high voltage current was running through her. Another scream, another wave, another spasm. A few more violent pulls, pressing Sarahs face harder and harder against Magnolias cunt. Her deep blue eyes rolled in the back of her skull and finally she let go of Sarah, which fell down onto the floor, coughing and gagging. For once her survival instincts overwelmed the need for sexual pleasure and she stayed down for a bit.

Magnolia was slouched back in the chair, panting and riding the sweet afterglow of her earthquake like orgasm. She saw that Sarah was getting ready again, the drug she had put in her bloodstream drove anyone crazy with lust to such an extend they would go on and on desperatly, until they would pass out from exhaustion. Being under the influence for too long could cause some serious issues to body and mind. A shaking hand was moving up to her legs, Dr. Sarah Jeong was already, against her better judgment, getting ready for round two.  
„I think that's enough“ Magnolia said and snapped with her fingers.  
  
Immediately Sarahs vision changed, the pink haze faded away, her mind became clear again within seconds, she felt her sore toung and her body begging for rest, like she had just ran a marathon. Her arm gave in and she fell down onto the floor, landing face first in the puddle of girlcum, spit and tears the two women had created in their violent lovemaking.  
She looked up and saw Magnolia rising from the chair with a satisfied look decorating her otherwise stern face. She rolled her dress back down and put the small strips of fabric back over her wide nipples, barely making an attempt at covering them.  
„Whew. I must say, I am rather impressed doctor, the drug certainly helped but there was a lot of eagerness from your side to begin with“  
Sarah tried to answer but she felt like she was nailed to the floor. Each time she breathed in her sinuses were flooded by the powerfull pheromons of Magnolias lovenektar. Wave after wave of excitment washed over her mind, sending another orgasm rippling through her weary body every few seconds and tiring her even more.  
„I rather enjoyed our meeting, doctor“ she finally said, fixing her silver hair while she was already on her way out „We should meet again. Dinner maybe?“  
All Sarah managed to get out was a tiny moan, before finally passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite city is a place of wonders. A metropolis build to be a playground for pleasure seeking individuals.

Chapter 2

„What the hell is that?“ Elizabeth groaned „Who let that little girl on stage? It looks like one pole dancing around another!“  
The stripper dancing on stage was a blond girl with pigtails and a youthful face that didn't match her 2000cc silicone enhanced brabreaker tits and huge ass that jiggled with every move she made. Still, compared to Elizabeth she looked slim and tiny. The woman sitting on the couch watching her had tits that were easily twice her size and on top of that she had a thinner waist, tighter abs and a way bigger, more spherical ass. All of it wrapped up in a tiny and skintight cherry red dress that barely made it up to her nipples and down her crotch. For a bimbo like her dressing modestly was out of the question and everything she wore turned into a sexualized parody anyway. Her bimbo body was topped of with a perfectly symmetrical face framed with long golden hair, sharp cheekbones and bloated pink lips that seem to beg to be wrapped around a fat cock. 

One of the girls she was with, a tall black woman with cornrows and a golden skintight dress, giggled at her comment. While the other one, a short but very busty redhead, was to busy kneeling between Elizabeths legs and eating her pussy out.  
„You're such a mean bitch“ The black woman said, between drags on her joint  
„It's not mean, if it is true, I came here to watch some sluts with tits for brains dance and to get fucked up, so far I got neither“ She snapped with her finger and a few seconds later another girl came to the table, wearing nothing but a choker and a belt with some electronics, carrying a tray with some shots and placing them down in front of them. Elizabeth leaned over and pushed one of the buttons labeled „Tip“ on her electronic belt. Immediately the server let out a slutty moan, as the toys cramped in her well-used pussy started vibrating and her choker got a little tighter.  
„Th-thank you, miss“ she whimpered and did a small bow, trying to keep the tray steady.  
Elizabeth send her off with a rough slap on one of her juicy asscheeks, adding another red handprint to them. As soon as they were placed down, Elizabeth drank three shots in quick succession, while handing one to the black woman. Elizabeth grabbed the lower end of her dress and rolled it up to her navel, giving away a glimps at her rock hard abs. Slowly she started pouring the shot down on her stomach, letting it run down between her bulging muscles and into her crotch for the redhead to drink.  
„Seriously, what's with all those flat broads working here? I thought this was a high class club, yet nobody is even my size“ Elizabeth lamented. Hers and the strippers eyes met for a second and Elizabeth pushed her tits out of the top of her dress, as if she was showing the girl on the pole how a true slut should be build.

The black girl leaned over to Elizabeth and put one arm around her, groping one of her bloated fuckjugs and giving it a not so gentle squeeze. She twisted her body a bit so that her big bulge pressed against the side of Elizabeths leg.  
„The only woman with bigger tits than yours might be Jessica down there … and your mom“  
„Your mom got fat tits as well, bigger than mine. At least they were the last time I checked“  
„When was the last time you checked?“ the black girl said with a smug grin „Mom is very picky“  
Elizabeth grabbed her by her face, squeezing her cheeks and pulling her closer. She gave her a mean grin and then spat in the shemales mouth.  
„Shut the fuck up and get your dick out, Odette!“ she commanded letting her face go and slapping her on the cheek. Odette nodded, biting her thick lower lip and getting up.  
The tall black shemale dragged one finger across her bulge, the nanofabric parted and almost 15 inches of rock hard cockmeat sprung up like a switchblade.   
Elizabeth immediately wrapped her hands around the thick and veiny shaft. Unable to close her hand fully around it she started pulling her a bit closer and fishing Odettes balls out of the seam as well. Her hands expertly fondled and squeezed the large cumtanks, making Odette even harder. Small drops of precum spewed from her pisshole while Elizabeth caught it with her open mouth swirling it around for a while and savoring the potent taste.

Suddenly Elizabeths whole body shuddered and she let out a silent scream. Her body lifted from the couch as her back ached. She let go of Odettes cock and her hands went down and violently grabbed Jessicas red hair, pulling her in for a few seconds before relaxing again and slowly descending back onto the couch with tiny droplets of sweat decorating her forehead like jewelry.  
Elizabeths gave the girl between her legs a light slap on the back of her head, indicating that she was done for now. A soft moan escaped her and a beautiful redhead with tits that almost reached her legs while she was kneeling down, went up. Her freckled face was covered in sticky girlcum and she tried her best to smile, but she clearly was high out of her mind.  
„You're really getting better, Jessica“ Elizabeth said „I think you deserve a reward“  
She leaned forward to reach the glass table in front of her. A large pile of fine red powder had been placed in front of the three women along with some joints, pills, cards, knives and metal straws. Elizabeth put some of the powder on one of the cards and then grabbed Odettes cock, carefully putting a line as thick as her pinky right onto the dark and veiny skin. She handed Jessica a straw and then nodded at her. Jessica giggled and grabbed it, eagerly snorting the fat line up. The drug smashed into her synapses and her whole body fell back onto the couch. Her eyes looking at the ceiling before rolling back into her skull completely while she was riding the high for the first few moments. She was taking in every sensation that surged through her body, from ecstasy, to dizziness, to arousal and finally towards that wave of energy that she desired so much. Her hearth started pounding and the familiar dry feeling in her mouth returned. By the time Jessica got up again, Elizabeth was placing another fat line on one of her tits, after she herself had snorted one of Odettes cock as well. Odette went face down on her girlfriends plastic rack. She snorted the line up and almost fell over backwards, barely making it back on the couch where she stayed limp for a short while as well, with only her huge cock twitching and spewing wave after wave of cum on her golden dress.

Elizabeths perfectly pale face blushed heavily, her breathing had become a panting, her body started trembling with drug fueled energy and boundless sexual arousal. Without a single word she got up from her seat and stepped over the glass table, 8 inch heels clacking through the sound of the music as she walked up to the stage. All eyes were on her, everybody knew what was about to happen. She grabbed a bottle of Vodka from a tray that was brought to some other guest and nobody protested. Once she had reached the stage she unscrewed the cap, took one big swig and kept it in her mouth, her cheeks bloated like that of chipmunk. One slender finger pointing at the stripper and ordering her to come closer. The young girl had a dumbfounded look on her face but obliged, crawling over the illuminated stage from the pole to the border. Elizabeth violently grabbed the girl, using her pigtails as handlebars, pulling her in and pressing her lips on hers. Her cheeks went flat again as she pushed the booze into the other girls mouth. The club cheered them on with Odette and Jessica being their most vocal supporters. Elizabeths tongue twirled around in the strippers mouth, mixing their spit with the booze. Once their lips parted again, Elizabeth regained her serious look, giving off an aura of silent superiority.  
„Now get off the fucking stage, you dumb slut“ she said pulling her by her hair a little rougher  
„W-what?“  
„I'll show you how it is done. Get off my stage“  
The girl looked at her like a deer which was about to be hit by a truck, unable to form words to answer her.

In her drugged up state a moment of silence felt like an eternity and so Elizabeth simply pulled the young woman of the stage by her pigtails. She crashed onto the floor, letting out a shriek that fell on deaf ears. Elizabeth climbed on the stage, pushing herself up with her toned arms. She pressed a small button on her choker and the tiny red dress that barely covered her disappeared completely. A roar went through the club as she freed her giant curves from their skintight prison. Her eyes went around the club carefully taking in everything that was happening around her.   
She saw arousal and desire, but most of all she saw jealousy. Everybody had stopped with whatever they had been doing. A hundred eyes were glued to her unnaturally erotic body, fully aware that they would never be enough to satisfy her in a meaningful way. Elizabeth grabbed the cold metal pole with her strong hand. One more swig of vodka washed away the last remnants of the idea of modesty, her legs pushed her off the floor and made her swing expertly around the pole, presenting her bare body to everyone. One of her sculptured legs wrapped around the pole and both her hands went free, while she spun around she took another swig from her bottle and slowly released her leg, so that she was sliding downwards. Her wet slit dragged across the metal pole while she was descending, leaving a small trail of wetness as she was going down. Elizabeth put the bottle away and stood up. She grabbed the pole with both of her hands once more and pulled herself towards it, wrapping her gigantic silicone fuckjugs around the cold metal tube. A playful moan escaped her beestung lips and she wiggled with her ass for one half of the circular room while her tongue dragged across the pole for the other half.  
„Come on!“ she yelled and slapped her ass, making tiny drops of sweat spray in all direction „Get to work, first come first served!“  
Her hand grabbed the bottle again, taking one more big swig. By now she had almost drank half of it and in such quick succession that it all seemed to hit her at once. Her mind was getting slower, and she hadn't noticed how the whole room had changed. It had become quiet, nobody was cheering, nobody was fumbling to get out of their seats, trying to be the first to bury their faces or dicks deep inside the inviting pink slit and hole presented to them. Once again Elizabeth became restless, her body craved the attention it deserved and she started twerking, clapping her cheeks together like the most depraved mating call.  
„What are you waiting foOOOOH!“

A pair of full lips pressed against her other, lower pair. A kiss that set her body ablaze, followed by a tongue that pushed deep into her hungry pussy. Long, hard nails dragged across her voluminous asscheeks leaving trails of beautiful pain in her drug addled mind.  
„Oh fuck! Oh FUCK!“ she moaned and screamed at once. This was nothing like Jessica had done, not the kind of casual making out. There was so much more confidence to it.  
The lips withdrew, leaving her desperately edged and dripping wet. Elizabeth turned around shouting furiously.  
„What the fuck?! Yo fuckface! Keep go-“   
She stopped. Over the twin hills that her asscheeks formed she saw a face as perfectly symmetrical as her own, but even more ripened and meticulously refined. Two deep blue eyes looked at her with a mixture of lust and sadism and the fullest, reddest lips on the planet, wet with her pussyjuice parted to speak.  
„Hello Elizabeth“ Magnolia said and smiled „I'm afraid you have to leave now“  
„MOM?! What are you doing here?“  
Elizabeth jumped back and got on the other side of the pole, as if she was using it as a fence.   
„I thought a message would be impersonal, so I decided to come here myself“  
Magnolia stepped closer one hand went through her daughters golden hair, grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss. As their lips met Elizabeth knew that at least a dozen people in the club had just creamed their pants, if they were wearing any.   
„What do you want?“ Elizabeth panted once their lips finally parted   
„We are going to have a family meeting“  
„Now?“  
„Yes, dear. Now.“  
„But I'm very busy, Mom. I'm here with my friends“  
She looked over to Jessica and Odette. The two had started making out with each other passionately , with any attention to their surroundings lost, spreading Odettes thick cum over their bodies.  
Magnolia crossed her arms as best as her balloon tits allowed.  
„I don't care, Elizabeth. The two of us will get your sister and then we will go home, now come“  
Elizabeth sighed, but Magnolia didn't care, she went down the stage already and gave her daughter a harsh look which made her come down as well.

The two bimbos walked towards the exit, past several dozen disappointed people, who had hoped to see a real show.   
„Hey what the fuck? I thought we were going to get a show“ a shestud in spiked bondage gear said and stepped in front of them. She was tall and muscular, easily towering both women by a whole foot „Get back on stage you stupid cunts.“  
She was very well build with the leather harness clinging tightly to her bulging muscles, yet she was still far away from the true fuckbulls that could be seen prowling the streets of Aphrodite City. A tourist, clearly. Someone who came here from far away, possibly even earth, to enjoy themself for a few weeks, pretending to be richer than they actually were. Someone who had no idea of the unwritten rules of this town and who was completely unaware of who she was addressing.

Magnolias hand went between the shemales strong legs, groping the bulge of her black leather jockstrap while looking up at her. Her fingers slowly dug into the leather jockstrap, just gentle enough to not hurt.  
„Impressive“ Magnolia said while her face didn't show the slightest emotion „I bet you got a whole flock of cockdrunk whores gagging on it every day. How big are you, stud?“  
Elizabeth giggled deviously „I bet it's like super huge, like 8 inches“  
The younger bimbo started gently dragging her hand across the sixpack of the shemale  
The shemale snarled at them „Guess again, sluts“  
With that she took Magnolias hand off and pulled down her Jockstrap and a fat cock with two decently sized balls flopped out. A package that would be rather impressive everywhere else.  
„9 and a half inches. Soft!“ the shemale boasted and grabbed it with her hand wiggling it around like like a treat for a pet „Now get back on stage and put on a show, maybe I'll feed it to you later“

Magnolia didn't hesitate a single second, her right foot shot upward, propelled by her muscular thighs and calves, smashing the tip of her metallic heel right into the leathery sack dangling between the shemales legs. An animalistic howl came from the shemale as her balls were flattened against her crotch, overshadowing the music for a second. A hiss escaped her clenched teeth as she went down, collapsing over and holding her crushed nuts with both hands.  
„Listen carefully.“ Magnolia said „You can call us names and spit in our faces, you can smack us silly and piss down our throats, if you can fuck us the way we deserve. But with that pencildick, which is probably the smallest in the room, you can't and won't. So stop wasting our time“   
Magnolia didn't say another word, she simply stepped onto the shemales head and walked over her back, pretending to not even notice her. There had been no anger in her voice, she simply had spoken as a woman, fully aware of her social standing to someone who hadn't been aware of theirs.

Once the two bombshells had reached the door of the club Magnolia turned to the two shebull guards that had come here with her. They were standing on each side of the entrance to club, their gigantic bodies looking like obsidian pillars. Magnolia pointed at the knocked out shemale on the floor.   
„Teach her a lesson“ she said and then snapped with her fingers „And take your time“  
The nanofabric that clad their herculean bodies disappeared in a honeycomb like structure around their crotch freeing two rock hard cocks, each one easily 16 inches long and as thick as Magnolias well trained arms.   
The two women didn't look back once and when they left the club they already heard the painful screams of a woman whose untrained ass was stretched beyond its limits.

The shuttle already waited for them. A long and streamlined hovercraft colored in a deep red with golden highlights rested on the helipad outside of the club. The doors opened automatically when they stepped closer.  
„What's this all about, Mom?“  
„We will discuss this when we got your sister“  
Magnolia got inside but Elizabeth stood still.  
„No. Tell me what is going on“ the young Fairchild said, pouting  
„Elizabeth. Don't act up now, you are a grown woman“  
„No, Mom. You are acting up, you come here, pull me away like I'm a fucking dog, I don't even get to cum and then you won't tell me why you even do this bullshit?“   
Elizabeth stepped closer and a smug grin appeared onto her face.  
„this is exactly why Emma-“  
SLAP!  
Magnolias hand trembled, Elizabeths cheek went red. The Fairchild matron grabbed her daughter by her neck and threw her inside the shuttle, tossing her body onto one of couches inside.  
„You little slut“ she hissed, while taking off her dress.   
„I am not a little slut, Mom“ Elizabeth said as she sat up and rubbed her cheek „I am a huge one, I learned from the best“  
Magnolia didn't say a word, instead she grabbed one of the bottles of Brandy that had been placed on the table between the couches. She put the bottle to her lips, making the neck disappear between her dickpillow lips. After she had chugged a few mouthfuls, she stepped closer to her daughter.  
„Is that so?“ she finally said and grabbed her daughter by her neck, choking her and pressing her back into the couch. Her other hand went down between her legs, her long bimbo nails shortened and she gave her daughters tight snatch a harsh slap, making her pussyjuice spew all over the inside of the shuttle.  
Before Elizabeth could answer Magnolias fingers slammed inside her while her thumb circled over her painfully swollen clit.  
„Okay you huge slut, I got ourself a new toy!“ she hissed, her face so close to her daughters that their noses almost touched „A brutally hung shebull freak. The biggest they could make. I wanted to surprise you, you huge slut“  
A gush of Elizabeths nectar sprayed all over her hand. Magnolia pulled back and slapped Elizabeths drenched slit once more. A silent moan escaped Elizabeth as the wet slapping sound echoed through the cabin. Magnolias hand went down between her legs once more, expertly finger fucking her own daughter. She could feel how every muscle of her daughters well trained pussy clenched around her fingers, almost sucking her inside. Their rock hard bodies smashed together, abs and tits grinding on each other, exchanging the sweat of their naked bodies. Magnolia looked deep into her daughters eyes, her face somewhere between anger and arousal.  
Seconds later an earthquake of an orgasm rolled over Elizabeth, her hips lifted from the couch, pressing harder against her mothers fingers to force them deeper inside her insatiable hole. Another spray discharged from her pussy, drenching her mothers hand and coating the carped of the cabin in a thin layer of her juice.   
Magnolia pulled back, yet her hand did not leave her daughters neck, she leaned over to her, pushing her wet fingers between her plump lips and deep into her mouth almost fisting her throat.  
„There you huge slut. You came. And I even told you why you are with me. Now sit down and behave“ 

Magnolia finally released from her daughters neck, who immediately started coughing and gasping for air. The matron stood back up and started putting on her dress again, before sitting down next to her daughter. Magnolia took the bottle she had just drank from before to get into the mood and took to tumblers which she filled. She handed one to her daughter and then gave the AI of their shuttle the signal to take off.   
„That was so fucking hot, mom“ Elizabeth said after she was done coughing  
„I know, darling“ Magnolia said, sipping on her brandy „What else did you expect from me?“  
Elizabeth took a drink from her glass as well and then leaned back against her mother, resting her head on her chest  
„When do we get her?“  
„Less than two days, dear. I want you well rested and dolled up“  
She topped off both of their glasses with some more brandy and put one arm around her daughter, groping the silicon globe protruding from Elizabeths chest with one hand.  
„And if you behave well, I'll even let you go for the first round“ she said and pinched her daughters nipple between her long golden nails „If you behave“  
„I'll be good, mom“ Elizabeth squealed  
Magnolias grip got a little softer and she gave her daughter a kiss. two of the fattest pairs of lips in town pressed against each other. Magnolias hand moved between Elizabeths legs once more and she started fingering her in a much more gentle way then before, while the shuttle flew towards the business district of Aphrodite city.


End file.
